HC Uragaan
|image = None Yet |names = Gaan, Ura, Jay Leno |titles = Quaking Burst Hammer Wyvern |species = Brute Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |size = Very Large |habitats = Volcano (2nd), Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, Old Volcano, Sherin Peaks, Scarlet Field, Interceptors Base, Fortress Ruins, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Uragaan, Crystalbeard Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Mikiragaan |elements = |ailments = |move = Heavy Rolling |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} HC Uragaan are Hardcore species of Uragaan. Explanation For Differences Uragaan that have developed special uses of their ablities from their armored carapaces becoming heavier with age. Aesthetic Differences/Appearance Powderstone ore on chin, more rugged and darker carapace, orange eyes, more spines on back, old spines on back discoloured and worn, brighter ore on tail and larger, and orange glowing belly. Mount Exactly the same as normal Uragaan. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Huffs black smoke from mouth, ore on body glows brighter, and belly grows in size and begins burning *'Tired': Drools from mouth, ore becomes dull, and belly shrinks Attacks HC Uragaan retain all the attacks used by Monster Hunter Frontier's G-rank Uragaan, along with Crystalbeard Uragaan's rock throw. *'Explosive Chin': Due to the powderstone ore on its chin, any attacks that have it slam it now create a small fiery burst when it hits. This gives the HC Uragaan the ability to inflict Fireblight with its chin. *'Hammer's Swing': HC Uragaan will without much warning raise itself up higher and swing its front, right around across its side at a wide angle and reset back at remarkable speed, enough to make it lift up a leg to even successfully perform the attack. This is often done after the HC Uragaan is flinched by back or side damage or hunters stay to the side enough. The attack is simple yet effective, the swing causes high damage and sends hunters flying away, while also creating a gust of wind with Dragon Wind Pressure. When Enraged, it can and often will do this attack twice in the opposite direction as the first. *'Under Chin Swipe': Since it recognises its belly as a weakness for attacks, it can do a curving chin swipe underneath itself quickly to knock hunters away from it. It can also do this as a counterattack if the belly is flinched. *'Advancing Chin Swipes': HC Uragaan will widely sweep its chin as it takes a big step forward up to three times when normal and four times when enraged, very much like Deviljho. *'360 Degree Smash:' HC Uragaan swipes around through the air with its chin, then turns around and smashes its tail down where the chin started, dropping two rocks behind it. *'Flip Back-smash': It will turn itself around with heavy weight of its chin and tail, then use the tail to lift its legs upwards and does a scraping chin slam to roll it onto its back by the very tips of its spines. The HC Uragaan will then immediately flip forward its head and tail to launch itself into the air, and will attempt to aim for a hunter as it flies briefly with it looking forward while upside-down. The impact of its landing creates a Tremor Res +2 level quake and will cause huge damage, a flying away knockback and a chance of being Stunned for any hunters directly hit by it. The HC Uragaan will take three seconds to recover from the attack, but will immediately start getting back up after the quake when enraged. *'Super Slam Surprise': HC Uragaan will appear to do a taunt but without sound. As it looks to do its growl, it suddenly swings up its chin and smashes it down at the speed of a Hyper Uragaan, then moving it upwards again and actually doing its growl. This attack will send hunters flying away. *'Aimed Rock Throw': HC Uragaan raises its tail upwards while searching out an effective target, then flicks the tail to fire several rocks at the preferred target that explode on impact with them, rather than staying for a while once landed. *'Sleep In Flames': HC Uragaan will begin to build sleep gas as it scrapes its chin across the ground to ignite the powderstone laden chin and then expels large amounts of sleep gas that will linger in place instead of disappearing once it stops expelling. Once the sleep gas is set, the HC Uragaan will quickly walk backward and do a Quick Chin Slam to make the sleep gas explode in a quick flare. After this the sleep gas is replaced with a blast cloud that lasts for five seconds. When enraged, it forgoes having to ignite its chin and just starts charging up the lingering sleep gas. *'Detonation Readied Rocks': The rocks the HC Uragaan throws are twice the size as the standard Uragaan kind and create a small blast when they land without them exploding. After three seconds of them being down they will begin emitting orange smoke that will inflict Blastblight and when detonated will explode with far deadlier power that will upswing hunters and cause large damage. HC Uragaan can also throw five rocks at once, and six when enraged. *'Tail Bomber': HC Uragaan flicks up its chin and sends an ember of fire along its back spines right into the rocks on it's tail. This will ignite them as the HC Uragaan prepares its rock throw. Fuming orange and white flames engulf the tail being held in place for two seconds so most rocks as possible are primed with blast ailment chemicals. HC Uragaan then uses both the force of its tail and chin to spin itself around four times, each firing out many of the rocks it has primed in a wide area in a single direction. The rocks explode instantly upon impact, making evading or blocking them hard to do from the amount of them which are flung at once. Hunters have a high chance of getting Blastblight by being hit by a rocks explosion rather than being directly hit, which mostly just inflicts Fireblight. *'Heavy Rolling': The HC Uragaan will appear to both back up to do a Super Chin Slam and Rolling Super Chin Slam Combo, instead it uses its chin and weight to crush the ground below it, making it sink into the cracks. HC Uragaan then curls up and begins its unique new roll attack. This roll has a very noticeably lower speed than the standard one, as it is tearing through the earth from the HC Uragaan having sunk into the ground at the start. From behind the roll, many unearthed rocks are flung behind it that add to the fire bursts created from the pressure as with Frontier's Uragaan. Hunters must be extra careful though, as the roll has far more precision at tracking them to make up for the speed loss. If hunters are hit by the HC Uragaan in this attack they will take massive damage and be put into a pitfall state that is almost guaranteed to lead to a faint from the rocks and fire that are left from HC Uragaan's roll. The heavy roll lasts much longer than a standard one, and ends with HC Uragaan erupting from the ground to scatter earth rocks around it and doing a Super Chin Slam that creates a huge fire blast. *'Wall Crasher': Should the Heavy Rolling attack be directed into a wall, this unique event will happen. HC Uragaan will be instantly knocked over onto its back from the impact and be left open for attack for five seconds. It won't be so easy exploited though, as the impact also creates a tremendous tremor up the wall and to the ceiling above, where it cracks loudly. Large rocks will immediately begin raining down all around the HC Uragaan for four seconds, heavily damaging hunters hit. When it recovers, HC Uragaan will always do the Hammer's Swing attack. Enraged Only *'Belly's Heat': Enraged, its body heat surges towards its specially developed belly. The heat is so great that going near it will drain health like Teostra's flame aura. Poisoning the HC Uragaan or wounding its belly will stop the heat being generated. *'Intense Heat Expel': Whenever it does its heat expel with its belly still unwounded and enraged the gases are double in size and cause much more damage than before. In addition to this, the area directly below the HC Uragaan will become hazardous to walk on for ten seconds from blistering heat. *'Flaming Ore': The ore on its chin will become alight upon rage, giving fire element to all chin attacks. *'Denotative Tail': The rocks on its tail become caked in blast clouds upon rage. This will make the tail cause Blastblight with all melee hits. *'Multi Chin Slam Finisher': Instead of taunting now, the HC Uragaan will immediately wind up and do a Super Chin Slam upon the finish of the fourth slam. It will rip its chin out of the earth after like the Rolling Super Chin Slam combo. *'Turning Super Slam': HC Uragaan will take several steps to turn towards a hunter as it readies up a Super Chin Slam, with the attack then being preformed as usual. This variant is almost always done instead of the normal Super Chin Slam when it is in its enraged state. *'Rock Trap': The HC Uragaan will prepare to roll towards the hunter but, while doing so it will shake its tail. When it rolls towards the hunter, four rocks will fly from both sides of the HC Uragaan before it finishes the roll and does a tail swipe. When it does the swipe, a large number of rocks will be thrown from the tail and will surround the HC Uragaan and then explode one by one. *'Rolling Body Slam': It will appear to do its backwards roll that usually ends in a flying back slam, but instead it emits fiery gas and then rolls towards hunters with great speed and precision. The HC Uragaan will transfer the roll into a large leap, which the great hammer wyvern uses to crash into its enemy in one big bodyslam, creating a large burst of fire around the impact and either upswing or catapulting away all who are in the radius. *'Blunt Ground Rip': Using its flaming chin it drags the chin through the ground to soften it and then flips it's chin upwards, sending a large amount of earth and three rocks forward. *'Power-hammer': HC Uragaan will quickly slam its chin down three times before taunt to the air as flares shoot out by the sides of its chin. Not unlike a power-drill the HC Uragaan slams its chin at extreme speed, four times a second for five seconds. With each slam, it takes a step in a predetermined direction, moving until it ends in a fast Super Chin Slam. It will need to recover for three seconds after doing the slams, as its chin smokes heavily. *'Ultra Chin Slam': HC Uragaan stomps the ground as it builds enormous pressure to its head, raising the chin very slowly. As it reaches skyward it suddenly flips itself over around in a full spin by use of the chin and tail, bringing out the maximum force it wants. Coming down as chin only, an enormous ravine and crater of flame is burst open around the ultra impact, along with a Zenith Level Tremor that can easily one shot hunters in close range. After the rest of the body lands, it will have to rip the stuck chin out of the ruined ground. *'Vortex Launch': While in the ultimate attack of the Frontier Uragaan, it may suddenly go deeper in the hole with a burst of flame while also turning sharply at a hunter. If this happens hunters must prepare, as this attack will occur after this repeats two more times. A powerful geyser of lava will launch the HC Uragaan out of the vortex at full power and speed flaming towards hunters like Massacre Demon Diabloes ultimate attack. It will impact the ground in a bodyslam that creates a huge burst of fire and shrapnel that upswings hunters high with extremely high damage, if not fainting them at full health. HC Uragaan will taunt after this attack. *'Rock Eruption Slam': HC Uragaan's semi-ultimate attack. It smashes both its chin and tail through the fiery ground at the same time, making its chin begin glowing brighter and its tail will be engulfed in blast clouds from the heat exposure. HC Uragaan then gets into a sturdy position with its tail held up high and its chin unreachable to most melee weapons as it braces all the throw-able rocks on its body for great usage. If hunters manage to flinch by damaging its head and tail enough at this stage, it will fall over hard and drop a shiny item. Should this not happen, then there will be no stopping the attack. HC Uragaan will begin spinning in place, the chin being the main momentum of force as it shakes off countless amounts of severely blast primed rocks all around itself without any safe spot. As the rocks land they begin emitting large blast clouds which very quickly begin merging with each other to create a massive smokescreen around HC Uragaan of orange, red and white that no hunter can breach. In the center of the hellish scene and with no more rocks to throw, the HC Uragaan slowly lifts up its blazing chin and finishes it with one super fire saturated chin slam. A gigantic explosion of extreme proportions is created as the fire triggers every single rock that was laid down near instantly. The HC Uragaan itself is flung from the power of the blast, flying away to a distance onto its back, leaving it vulnerable for a few seconds. The explosion engulfs anything in and near the circle of rocks in an intense light, while also creating lava bursts around it and also firing flaming earth rocks at random places and ranges. Hunters in the midst of the explosion stand no chance at survival without other hunters assistance with health regains. Everything else is also extremely dangerous, with both the fire bursts and rocks sending hunters flying away with huge damage. The explosion also creates Dragon Wind Pressure in a wide area, which also brings minor damage as it is a heatwave. *'The Spinning Special Meteor': The HC Uragaan's ultimate attack, only able to be performed in Area 6 of Volcano (3rd) and only once. HC Uragaan will yell at the hill above and drag its tail around through the ground, then fling a larger than usual explosive rock directly onto the hill. HC Uragaan digs to get atop the hill and will proceed to use a Super Chin Slam to push the explosive rock deep into the hardened earth, where it begins to glow. The HC Uragaan then yells from the height and then dives into a heavy roll. This time, its Heaving Rolling is as fast as its normal one, and it lasts even longer than before without any walls to stop it. After around six directed rolls at hunters the HC Uragaan begins emitting flames all around its body from the rock melting heat it is generating from the momentum and speed. Upon the tenth directed roll the HC Uragaan changes direction towards up the hill at quick pace. The explosive rock is at the brink of detonation. But, just before it does, the HC Uragaan will emit both fire and blast clouds around itself before emitting a roar in the curled up position, directly above the rock. The rock explodes into a miniature eruption, sending the HC Uragaan rocketing into the sky howling, seemingly disappearing into the ashes. The hunters must be aware, as this isn't the end yet. When all the damaging rocks that are being flung from the geyser have stopped, hunters will soon hear a great sound approaching from above. The sound is of raging fire and something very big being spun around at mindbogglingly high speeds. Then, hunters will see it. The HC Uragaan screaming down from the sky as a organic meteor, encased in undying flames lit by the combination of melting heat and combustive dust of the rocks and ore all around its body. Hunters must act quickly as there isn't much time to take action against the incoming doom. Like with Valorgod Valstrax'es The Blue Comet's Impact, the attack can be seen from every area in Volcano (3rd) as the HC Uragaan races down into the area as a meteor. Just before the strike, a ravine opens up in the back of the area for hunters to climb down and gain protection. Finally, the HC Uragaan impacts the area with such power, the surroundings are ruined and the hill destroyed by the blast. The light is so great the flash, sound and rumble can be felt across the whole volcanic landscape, with the two connected area having a Dragon Wind Pressure level gust blast through the entrance from Area 6. As the smoke and light dies, the HC Uragaan is shown to be in a large crater in the area, lying motionless for no less than ten whole seconds for hunters to get back in and take advantage of the huge opportunity for free attacks. After recovering, the HC Uragaan will always be put in the tired state. The areas changes and crater remain for the remainder of the quest. This attack can easily end quests in failure, as a direct impact will disintegrate hunters for an unavoidable faint, the blast will very likely cause a full health faint, and even with Guts skills a heatwave remains to wipe out the 1HP remaining. Carves G Rank Breaks *Chin Ore Damaged **Piece Of Chin Severed (Carveable Once) *Back Wounded *Belly Wounded *Tail Wounded **Tail Severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Tempered/Apex Since it is a HC Species, it cannot go into any of these states. Trivia *The HC Uragaan's inspiration for several of its ablities and attacks come from the Segmented Crawbster from Pikmin 2. **Its other attacks were either thought up by thinking of the Uragaan's design and concept, and "super" versions of its normal attacks from the Main and Frontier series. *It was also made because Chaoarren felt Uragaan had potential for a HC species, along with him liking the monster to begin with. *HC Uragaan has surprised many for how powerful it is compared to other HC variants. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Chaoarren